


Trapped in the Closet

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Trapped in the Closet

In the interests of stability in Shawndom, Gus quit stammering, explained about the balance of power and their arrangement to Juliet, and showed her that Shawn loved--no, needed--someone to turn off his input, shut him gagged and blindfolded in a dark closet, and not let him out until he'd chilled a little and everyone could deal with him. And if that made Gus and Juliet get over their newly-acquired awkwardness about sharing Shawn and come to their own understanding with each other in the time they were listening to his steadily calming struggles, then so much the better.


End file.
